marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth A Delta-7
WIP Prologue Anti: A lot of people seem to think that destiny can be weaved changed somehow, that however isn't true and anybody who tells you it is… Is an idiot…. Okay that may be a bit hypocritical since I used to believe that. Anyhow currently i’m limited on time so I’ll save the whole hoocus poocus fate thing for later. My name is Carrol and I need to write my story… Quickly… Very quickly. I hope to have any of my successors reading this so they can learn from my mistakes so let me tell you my story let me tell you the story…. ANTI! Chapter one: Generally as a teen I would not have been waiting for my Dad To finish making preparations for some “Talk”. Well maybe I shouldn’t say just some talk I knew which “Talk” it was going to be the talk about taking on the role of “Anti-Matter” which I suspected would become sort of a family business. I was beyond excited to take up the role of Anti-Matter it would make her the most important person in the country. Of course I had trained all her life for this. Becoming a hero literally immersing herself into the hero mindset. Of course this had cost me popularity at school but what did it matter if Sarah Richards liked her if she was Anti-Matter? It didn’t. Although sometimes I wished so bad that I could rub it right in her face that she was no better than me revealing that I would become Anti-Matter. I knew however that wouldn’t be smart secret identities could make or break Superheroes…. At least that's what my Dad had told me. “If people know who you are then the villains can get to you” He had said to me once solemnly That word Villain…. I had originally giggled at the word. There was no such thing I told myself. But as I observed my Dad more and more I realized that in reality there in fact… Was such thing. Heck my Dad had joined some weird half on board half not group of heroes and had defeated an infamous villain named… RED.. I looked around my room about a hundred times while waiting I glanced to the left and saw my window oversized and creepily in viewing pleasure of my neighbours….. The Johnsons….. They were weird people. I looked down from window seeing my sad small desk sitting alone in the far side of my room like an island in the sea. It had my mac with a picture of Justin Timberlake as its screen saver (I WAS IN HIGHSCHOOL OKAY?) also on the desk was an album by the Tragically Hip and One singular queen CD with the title “Another One Bites The Dust” my favourite song. I glanced over my pink wallpaper to the other side of the room I looked at the doors to my huge walk in closet honestly in hindsight I think the closet was bigger than my entire room. It was filled with mismatched clothes and ugly jeans from years gone past.Than my heart jumped with a knock on my door this was it. I thought about the situation . Nobody would ever know that me and my dad had had this discussion. Even if the Johnsons peeked in and listened they would probably think it was a talk about my dad’s absurd comic collection. “You seem excited” he said opening the door. The doors hinge creaked as he opened it I rolled my eyes “Who wouldn’t be?” I inquired My dad looked taken back “You’re excited about the talk about personal hygiene? Well let's dive right into it then” he said thinking he was the funniest man alive “HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH” I screeched loudly “When did you become a banshee?” he asked covering his ears I Stopped teasing him for a moment and he did the same our eyes locked I kept a poker face on. Now was my chance to prove that I was mature enough to stay serious through an entire conversation with him.He looked down first as if this all were just some weird staring contest with no prize for the winner accept accepting the world's biggest responsibility “They grow up so fast” He said accepting it was time for him to retire. He didn’t do any long lecturing speeches he just simply said “I’m gonna show you the ropes” That was right before we heard the boom shatter our roof Chapter 2 Power Hour: Based on what just happened I thought I had just been shot but, no both me and Dad were still in one piece thank god. When the panic subsided I decided to dawn the suit and run outside pointing my hand out like a gun waiting to shoot. Then PEW!!! I think I misfired into the ground because a huge cloud of dirt washed against my helmet and blinded me, for a split second I swear I saw an alien hovering slightly off the ground so I shot and just narrowly missed permanently scaring my long time best friend Wanda Maximoff. “Oh my god Wanda?” I yelled. “Is that you?” “Omg Carrol you got powers too?” She asked me. This was the best day of my life not only did my lifelong dream come true but, Wanda my best friend since grade (f##@!ing) 4, can join me and we can do whatever we want. I immediately suggest we do the greatest thing a super could do does. I suggested we would fly amongst the planes and the clouds. She immediately agreed and it was amazing, we flew high in the sunset kissed clouds up so high that my suit began to freeze, and for one fleeting moment I saw a glimpse into another world. With stars so bright you could swear you could just reach out and touch them and I felt that Wanda felt the same, who wouldn’t. Category:Realities Category:Stories